wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Zenith
The Zenith is an assault rifle available through the Daily Tribute system, as a reward for logging in for 500 cumulative days. The primary fire shoots fully automatic shots with very high status chance and high fire rate, and features an Alternate Fire that deploys a disc that highlights nearby enemy heads through walls and obstacles while altering the weapon to a semi-automatic fire with very high critical chance and infinite Punch Through. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on primary fire, and damage on alt-fire. Advantages: *Primary fire has high damage – effective against health. *Primary fire has high Fire Rate. *Primary fire has very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Alt-fire has the highest base damage of all semi-automatic rifles. **Alt-fire has high damage – effective against armor. *Alternate Fire deploys a disc for 30 seconds and highlights enemy heads within 20 meters through walls and other obstacles after a 1-second delay. *Alt-fire has the highest critical chance of all rifles. *Alt-fire has high critical damage multiplier. *Alt-fire has mostly infinite Punch Through. *High accuracy. *Large magazine size. *Fast Reload Speed. *Has a and polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low damage for both fire modes – less effective against shields. *Primary fire has low critical chance. *Alt-fire has very low status chance. *Alt-fire consumes 5 ammo per shot. *Alt-fire has low Fire Rate. *High recoil when firing from the hip. *Mediocre ammo efficiency. Acquisition *The Zenith is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system, and can only be attained after 500 accumulated log-ins. The Zenith comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Notes *Semi-auto mode consumes 5 ammo per shot, which does the same amount of damage as shooting 5 bullets in Auto mod, but the damage composition is different. *While the semi-auto mode has mostly infinite punch through, some level architecture, such as walls between tiles, are impenetrable. *The Zenith's firing noise increases in pitch as the magazine depletes, beginning at 25% remaining ammunition. *The secondary fire of the Zenith is capable of passing through the outside of Frost's Snow Globe. *Head-markers are often placed at the position of the target's head when standing upright, regardless of the unit's actual stance. This manifests in sometimes unreliable positioning of the marker against units like Hyekka Masters, which are often hunched over. *Head-markers are only visible to Zenith user and not teammates. Tips *Allows players to easily take out enemies without exposing themselves to danger. *The high status chance on its primary fire mode allows players to quickly stack up status procs to weaken enemies before taking them out with the higher damage semi-auto mode. *Due to the aforementioned chance of unreliable marker placement, it may be prudent to aim slightly below the marker when shooting through walls to have a better chance of hitting enemies. *Due to the infinite punch through, using Zenith's secondary fire in Low / Mid Level missions in narrow corridors can kill many enemies with one shot, making it pretty effective in survival missions where the enemies tend to run straight at the player. **This is less effective in infested missions due to the height of most of the enemies, making most shots on an angle where they can't hit many enemies at once. Trivia * The Zenith's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. * The word Zenith when used in literature can also refer to the time when something is at its peak. Media 20170830201519 1.jpg|Zenith's enemy marker Warframe - ZENITH - Cheating WALLHACKER 3 forma Patch History *Increased the Fire Rate of the Zenith's Alt Fire. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 10 *Status chance increased from 30 to 34% *Increased Primary fire damage from 20 to 30. *Increased Status Chance of Primary fire from 10% to 30%. *Increased Secondary fire damage from 120 to 150. *Increased critical hit chance of Secondary fire from 22% to 35%. * Weapon added to the game. }} de:Zenith